


two stars, lost in time

by crypticjeggings



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Title from Ghost Quartet song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: Clara Oswald has found peace, a peace only felt when with the Doctor.





	two stars, lost in time

They’re tangled up together. The Doctor’s shirt brushes against Clara’s lips, and she pulls herself even closer and presses a small kiss to the other’s shoulder. Clara rubs a thumb across the palm that’s not rested on Clara’s back.

“I love you,” Clara murmurs, eyelashes fluttering as she lets herself relax and nestle her head in the crook of the Doctor’s neck.

“I love you too,” the Doctor chuckles. Her laugh is so soft to Clara; she’s known her through 3 regenerations and it’s amazing how, despite their voices sounding so different from one another, the soul behind it is still the same. Always the same, always loving, always kind, always…

Always perfect.

The Doctor shifts, bringing a hand up to run it through Clara’s hair gently. It’s a domestic peace that she never expected to find, especially out of someone like the Doctor, but she wouldn’t trade it away for the world. Well, actually, she _had_ already tried to trade it away for the world on multiple occasions, yet here they were. Always brought back together, two parts of a whole, a part of each other.

Clara tilts her head to the side so she can press another soft kiss to the Doctor’s cheek, basking in the warmth of their bodies pressed together and lost in the beauty that was being here, with the Doctor.

Maybe it was just her training as a schoolteacher, but Clara always got metaphorical at moments like this. And, now, as she drifts off to sleep, her last thoughts are of them. Two stars, intertwined, two moons, gravitational pull keeping them together, two planets, forever in orbit.

 


End file.
